It is known to use meandering micromechanical springs in order to achieve a, to some degree, linear deflection behavior of an oscillator such as, for example, same mass which is suspended from springs. However, meandering springs have in each case relatively large dimensions or a relatively large surface in the plane of the substrate, for which reason more substrate area is required and the springs have a relatively large mass compared to simple bar springs. Meandering springs also have the disadvantage that the linearity of their deflection behavior depends substantially on the number of their turns, as a result of which meandering springs with a particularly pronounced linear deflection behavior have the disadvantages described above to a greater degree.